


Mischievous Mistletoe [ Hogwarts Christmas AU -- Nak ]

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [5]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 13DaysofGA2020, 13daysofGA, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: RATING: teen and upSUMMARY: Peevus traps Zak and Nick under his mistletoe enchantment.
Relationships: Zak Bagans & Nick Groff, Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mischievous Mistletoe [ Hogwarts Christmas AU -- Nak ]

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the yuletide gain  
Next year all our troubles will be miles away  
Once again as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithfull friends who are near to us  
Will be dear to us  
Once more”_

"Peevus planted this, didn't he?" the Slytherin growled as he stared up at the plant with the small white fruits above the pair.

The Gryffindor roared internally, feeling his anxiety rush through him, at being so close to the Slytherin, who was his best friend and his long-time-three-year-crush, while under the mistletoe, "Probably."

The Slytherin tried to escape, but the mistletoe was enchanted and neither male would be allowed to leave. A sigh from the Gryffindor echoed from the Slytherin, "Shit."

Down the hallway, both boys could hear the sounds of Peevus cackling in the Great Hall about having snagged "Bagans and Groff under the mistletoe." Nick Groff knew he had about a few seconds to get this over with before their friends and the rest of Hogwarts funneled out of the Great Hall to see the two Houses stuck beneath the mistletoe.

"Come on, Zak, let's get this over with," Nick stepped closer to his best friend.

Zak went wide-eyed, "No! I-I-I-," he looked around for something, "I can change into my dog form-."

"And what?" Nick snapped, closing the distance between them, noting the sapphire flecks in Zak's eyes, "You're an unregistered Animagnus like the rest of us! It won't do anything. Do you really want to be found out by McGonagall like this?" Zak swallowed and Nick cupped the side of his best friend's face, wishing they were doing this under different circumstances, "Now, kiss me, before everyone finds us."

Zak cried out and pulled away, but Nick was too quick and grabbed Zak. Their lips met and Nick was more forceful, but Zak soon gave in. Sapphire eyes fell shut and hands grasped at Nick's hips to bring him closer. Thoughts raced in Nick's mind at this.

The Gryffindor pushed against Zak and the pair fell through the boundary under the mistletoe and Zak suddenly found himself pressed up against the stone wall. Nick moaned against Zak, fingers gripping Zak's hair and holding the Slytherin to his body.

A few seconds later Nick pulled away and studied Zak's face. The Slytherin's lips were swollen and his eyes were dazed and his hair was wild where Nick yanked it from its gel hold. Nick couldn't help sneaking a quick taste of Zak's lips again and Zak responded just as eagerly to the quick touch before they pulled away.

"I think I know what I want for Christmas, now," Zak whispered so softly, leaning his forehead against Nick's.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement in ten minutes," Nick replied, pressing another kiss to Zak's lips.

He pulled out his wand and said a quick spell. Both their robes became freshly pressed and Zak's hair calmed. The Slytherin whined as he reached for Nick, but the Gryffindor slipped from his reach with a laugh, "Okay, five minutes."

"You promise?" Zak asked as he took a step out into the hall just as the sounds of the Great Hall emptied out into their hall to catch a glimpse of the pair.

Nick smiled brightly and raised his want to Zak, "I would make an Unbreakable Vow."

Zak mirrored Nick's wide smile before dashing off in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

"DUDE!"

Nick lowered his want and turned, finding his other best friends staring at him with a puzzled expression.

"Where's Zak?" Jay, dressed in dark blue robes of Ravenclaw, cocked an eyebrow at him.

Nick shrugged though he was smirking internally, "Left."

"But, Peevus…?" Dakota gobbed his mouth like a fish. He was younger the rest of the group, but he was introduced by Zak to the group, as they were both from Slytherin.

"Clearly, he needs some charm work," Nick mused and flicked his wrist to the plant above them, murmurring a quick incendio, watching as the plant burst into flames. The action called several gasps from students around them as the plant fell to the floor.


End file.
